Things We Want
by acey932
Summary: rocket power luv fic!gang all grown up..........regtwist!
1. Default Chapter

!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
$RCSfile: fbi.html,v $  
  
$Source: /export/cvsroot/assistant/madUI/English-US/fbi.html,v $  
  
$Date: 2001/05/29 17:01:27 $  
  
$Author: chunter $  
  
$Revision: 1.9 $  
  
================================================================================--  
  
HTML  
  
HEAD  
  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=ISO-8859-1"  
  
TITLEComputer Check/Update/TITLE  
  
Script  
  
var qs="[queryString]"  
  
[If incident]  
  
var iid="&incident=[incident]"  
  
[Else]  
  
var iid=""  
  
[EndIf]  
  
var vid="[vendorId]"  
  
var mapurl="[map]"  
  
var npage="[nextPage]"  
  
var ppage="[postPage]"  
  
var fpage="[fromUrl]"  
  
function onRunMap()  
  
{  
  
var showMeThisAgain = "y"  
  
if (document.showAgain.dontShowAgain.checked)  
  
showMeThisAgain = "n"  
  
location.replace("/" + vid + "/mots/fbiRunMap?showMeThisAgain=" + showMeThisAgain + iid + "&" + qs);  
  
return(1);  
  
}  
  
function openOptions()   
  
{  
  
options_window = window.open("/RC_SecurityOptions.html","options","Width=780,height=500,resizable=no,scrollbars=no,status=no,toolbar=no,menubar=no");  
  
options_window.focus();  
  
}  
  
/Script  
  
style type="text/css"  
  
!--  
  
BODY, TD, DIV, P {  
  
font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;  
  
font-size: 12pt;  
  
}  
  
.plainBody {  
  
background-color: white;  
  
text-align: center;  
  
}  
  
.msgBox {  
  
border:1px solid #8DB6CD;  
  
background-color: #FFFFFF;  
  
width: 500;  
  
text-align: left;  
  
}  
  
.msgHeader {  
  
font-weight: bold;  
  
background-color:#8DB6CD;  
  
color:#000099;  
  
padding-top:3px;  
  
padding-left:3px;  
  
padding-right:3px;  
  
padding-bottom:3px;  
  
}  
  
.msgDetails {  
  
background-color:#FFFFFF;  
  
font-size:smaller;  
  
padding-top:5px;  
  
padding-left:10px;  
  
padding-right:10px;  
  
padding-bottom:5px;  
  
}  
  
button, INPUT.button {  
  
background-color: #8DB6CD;  
  
font-size: 12px;  
  
font-weight: bold;  
  
}  
  
// --  
  
/style  
  
/HEAD  
  
BODY class="plainBody"  
  
DIV class="msgBox"  
  
DIV class="msgHeader" id="Heading"Notice/DIV  
  
DIV class="msgDetails" id="Details"  
  
Motive is about to check or update settings on your computer. Please click Continue to approve this action. (You can use A href="javascript:openOptions()"Security Options/A to control how Motive accesses your computer.)  
  
form name="showAgain"  
  
span style="font-size: 8pt;"input type=checkbox name="dontShowAgain" value="dontShowAgain"Don't show me this page again/span  
  
TABLE  
  
TR  
  
TDinput name="continue" type="button" value="Continue" onclick='onRunMap("Continue")'/TD  
  
TDinput name="cancel" type="button" value="Cancel" onclick='history.back()'/TD  
  
/TR  
  
/TABLE  
  
/form  
  
div style="font-size: 8pt;"Reminder: Use of the Motive Client is in accordance with the A HREF="http://www.motive.com/license/tuner.html" TARGET="new_window"Licensing Agreement/A./div  
  
/DIV  
  
!-- needed for rendering in IE4 --  
  
/DIV  
  
/BODY  
  
/HTML 


	2. stupid thing

!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
$RCSfile: start.html,v $  
  
$Source: /prod/motive_cvs/ccac1/development/CommandInstall/wwwrootOverride/start.html,v $  
  
$Date: 2001/09/06 23:10:35 $  
  
$Author: ashaber $  
  
$Revision: 1.1 $  
  
================================================================================--  
  
HTML  
  
HEAD  
  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=UTF-8"  
  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Expires" CONTENT="Thu, 01 Dec 1994 16:00:00 GMT"  
  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Pragma" CONTENT="no-cache"  
  
TITLEStarting hp instant support.../TITLE  
  
style type="text/css"  
  
!--  
  
BODY, TD, DIV, P {  
  
font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;  
  
font-size: 12pt;  
  
}  
  
.plainBody {  
  
background-color: white;  
  
text-align: center;  
  
}  
  
// --  
  
/style  
  
/HEAD  
  
body class="plainBody" onLoad='location.href="RC_FactoryLoader.html"'  
  
IMG SRC="images/animated_gears.gif" ALIGN="absmiddle" HSPACE="4" WIDTH="66" HEIGHT="75" ALT="" BORDER="0"span style="font: bold 14pt; color: #0033CC"Starting hp instant support.../span  
  
/body  
  
/HTML 


End file.
